The present application is generally related to the field of power converters and, more particularly, to radiating power converters and associated methods.
One concern with respect to photovoltaic energy conversion resides in the fact that the sun shines only in the daytime. Applicant recognizes that in the absence of inexpensive and efficient energy storage to accommodate nighttime power demand, alternative energy production systems must be available to provide such nighttime power. In this regard, Applicant recognizes that the prior art has provided limited resources with respect to renewable nighttime power.
One potential source of renewable nighttime power is radiation from the surface of the earth. One approach in the prior art proposes to harvest this energy using a rectenna system, consisting of miniature antennas coupled to high-speed diodes as disclosed in “Flexible Nanoantenna Arrays Capture Solar Energy,” by Roberta Kwok, Idaho National Laboratory and “Is night falling on classic solar panels?” by Duncan Graham-Rowe, NewScientist, 20 Dec. 2010. Applicant recognizes, however, that there is at least one problem with this scheme, as taught by these references. In particular, the devices of these references appear to be described as operating at ambient temperature. Applicant recognizes that, without special provisions, devices that operate at ambient temperature cannot harvest radiation from an object at that same temperature. According to well-known Carnot conversion efficiency limits, there must be a substantial temperature difference between the source and the conversion device to produce usable power.
Based on the absence of renewable nighttime power resources, another approach that is taken by the prior art resides in reducing nighttime power demand. For example, a system that provides nighttime cooling in conjunction with daytime photovoltaic solar energy conversion is described in “Photovoltaic-thermal collectors for night radiative cooling of buildings,” by Ursula Eicker and Antoine Dalibard, Solar Energy 85 (2011) 1322-1335. Unfortunately, photovoltaic energy conversion is limited to the daytime while nighttime cooling is accomplished only through the use of a fluid-based system that provides nighttime cooling independent of daytime photovoltaic power generation.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.